This invention relates to comminuters for reducing solid material such as stumps and wood scraps to a particulate form. More particularly, this invention relates to a comminuting method in which the material to be comminuted is rotated about the interior of a tub and impacted by a counterrotating toothed disk. A comminuter to carry out the method includes a toothed disk rotatably mounted at the bottom of a tub or pan that is counterrotated to enhance the comminuting action. Preferably, the comminuter is mounted on a wheeled frame that permits its easy movement from location to location.
Comminuters comprising a series of rotatable upright comminuting rolls positioned to define a comminuting chamber into which the material to be comminuted is fed, and containing a screening means to control the size of particulate matter exiting the comminuter, are well known. Such comminuters have typically been large-scale machines requiring a relatively large power source to rotate the comminuter rolls, or to rotate a paddle impeller, to maintain orbital movement of the material being comminuted within the comminuting chamber to maximize contacts between the comminuting rolls and the material being comminuted.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a comminuter that requires a relatively smaller engine to provide rotational force and to eliminate the need for an impeller, thereby reducing the overall power needs of the comminuter.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a simpler and more cost-effective comminuter.